


Showering with V

by Midna117



Category: K-pop, KimTaehyung - Fandom, V - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral, Sex, Smut, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna117/pseuds/Midna117
Summary: This is some smut I wrote for a friend of mine. It's only a one shot.





	

Taehyung and I just got back from our date. He had asked me to have a nice evening out again. The last time we went to a fancy restaurant was on my birthday almost half a year ago. We couldn't even go out on our 2nd anniversary, because he was touring at that time. Of course I gladly said yes.  
During the whole evening he kept whispering dirty things into my ear. Not that I'm not into that, but he kept ordering more food to stay longer. Every single time the waiter I called the waiter so I could pay, he said with that sly smirk of his: 'I'll take one more glass of wine' or 'I think I'd like to have some more desert.' When he heard my groans, he put his big, warm hand on my thigh, whispering: 'Just wait a little longer, baby girl. I'm gonna make it worth it.'  
After three whole hours of teasing me, we finally arrived back home. Once I had locked the door, I kicked my high heels off into a corner, followed by my jacket and purse. Taehyung immediately bit his lip, grinning yet again. 'You're really needy, babe. Do you really want me so much that you can't control yourself at all?'  
Usually I would have just given into his words. He just managed to drive me crazy with a few words. One smile is all I needed from him to be able to go down on him. However, he let me suffer all evening long, so I decided to change the game.  
'Sorry Tae, I really want to have a hot, steamy shower now. You can go ahead and treat yourself. I might join you after that. Well, you know how long I usually need. Rubbing all the soap on my sweaty skin takes a while'  
With that, I turned around and got into the restroom. Just before I closed the door, I could hear a surprised huff, making me smile. Since he teases me all the time, I enjoy letting him have a taste of his own medicine.  
I turned the knob of the shower, putting it on the hottest setting it allows. When the water hit the ground, I started peeling out of the tight, black lace dress. That dress always got me laid, so I wear it practically every time we have a date. Taehyung calls it 'his special dress'. I suppose it's because it is the first gift he ever gave me. To this very day I don't know if he gave it to me to satisfy his needs, or because I loved it on fist sight.  
Once it landed on the floor, I stepped out of it and hung it up on a coat hanger. 'Don't want you to get dirty', I smiled.  
Just as I reached out for the back of my bra, I could feel a finger tuck under it. With one swift movement, it was unhooked, falling down onto the pile of other dirty clothes. He then moved his hands down to my hips, grabbing the hem of my panties. 'You really couldn't wait for me, could you?' I said with the most seductive voice I have.  
He let out a small growl, pulling me against his already bare body. His chest felt even hotter on my skin and bulge was pressed against my butt cheeks.  
'Wow, you really are impa-', I tried to tease again, but he silenced me with a rough kiss onto my neck, only stopping when I let out a sudden moan. I could feel him smile against my skin, where I knew a hickey was going to form.  
'Don't forget who is in charge here', he said as he turned you around.  
'Well, usually I ride you, babe', I laughed.  
He then went down to his knees. I could already feel how wet I was getting. That didn't get any better, when he pulled my panties down with his teeth. He carefully pushed me towards the toilet seat, making sure I didn't stumble.  
'Let me take care of you today, (Y/N).'  
My breathing quickened just at the thought of what was yet to come.  
In the second I actually sat down, Taehyung pushed my legs apart.  
'Lean back and enjoy', he hummed right at my warm entrance.  
I knew he was going to torture me. He would have gone easy and quick on me if I hadn't been sassy earlier.  
I could feel his fingers being pressed against my labia, rubbing along them. His hot breath sent my blood down there. Very slowly, his tongue came closer.  
'Should I do it? I don't know. Someone was being a little ungrateful today.'  
Since the excitement rushing through my body was making it hard for me to think of words, I tangled my finger in his hair, pulling him closer to me.  
Then his wet tongue finally touched me, just a little over my clit. First of all, he applied more pressure, making my fingers pull his hair a little more. Then he started moving his tongue in big circles. The longer he licked, the closer he got to me clit. However, he didn't want to give me what I needed that easily.  
My breathing got more erratic the longer he went on.  
My body grew hotter and hotter, although the shower had already increased the heat of the room to the maximum.  
My eyes fell shut, so I could concentrate on the hot traces he left on me.  
He then moved his mouth up to my tummy, placing sloppy kisses all over my skin. His full lips felt so good, especially when they sucked on me. I knew what he was doing to my skin: Hickeys over hickeys. Being jealous as he is, he loved marking me. The pleasing mixture of soft lips and lightly gnawing teeth on my skin made almost made me drip.  
I didn't want to show him just how horny I was just yet, but I just couldn't keep my moans in anymore.  
Once the next, loud moan fell from my lips, he moved his tongue down to my damp entrance. He started moving it up and it down constantly, before inserting it. His big muscle licked all of my thoroughly, taking in most of my juices already. He then pulled back out, so he could lick my clit. In order to replace the emptiness, he pushed two of his long fingers into me.  
I spread my legs even further, pulling him closer at the same time.  
'I-I need you, babe', I managed to stutter out in between my sounds of pleasure.  
That's when began sucking on the bundle of nerves that already felt a little sore from his spadework. Additionally, he bent his finger towards the front on my walls, hitting my sweet sport without any problems.  
My biggest weakness was probably his knowledge on me. He didn't need words to control me, he only needed a few touches. Every sweet spot, which could control my body easily, was known to him. The seemingly endless number of love-making sessions gave him a lot of occasions to discover them.  
I cried out in pleasure, making him grin even more against my hot skin.  
Just before reaching my climax, he stopped for a short moment, so I could cool down again.  
'You're not gonna come before I allow you to'  
With tears in my eyes I started begging: 'Just finish your job, Tae. I c- can't stand it any longer'  
He started moving again, only agonizingly slowly however. That's when my legs started shaking from all the impulses he sent through my whole body.  
'Will you be a good girl?'  
'Yes. Just give me what I need', I shakily breathed out.  
'In that case...'  
His fingers quickened in their pace, his sucks got even harder than before.  
With only three more movements, he sent me over the edge.  
'Taehyu-', was all I could cry out before I lost control over my body.  
I withdrew my hands from his hair, because I needed to support my weight with them on the small space I was sitting on. My head flew back, going into the same direction my back was bending. I couldn't help but move along with the rhythm of every wave of joy, all of them hitting me hard. Every blood vessel in my body was filled with pure joy, thanks to the endorphin flowing through my veins. After a short period of time, I managed to open my eyes again and rock forward, still gasping for air.  
My twitching body made Taehyung laugh: 'I guess I did well. Hope you're ready for round two.'  
Before I could answer, he stood up and picked me up, placing me right on his hips.  
As I wrapped my legs around him as he stumbled towards the still running water. Because he needed to get a good footing, he leaned me against the cold tiles, cooling my back down just a little, while the hot water continuously ran down our bodies.  
Once he was certain he wasn't going to slip, he rubbed me against his hardened member. My orgasm made me extremely sensitive to all of his touches, sending bliss through my whole body. Even now he teased me. I could feel his aroused breathing, but his only goal was making me never tease him again, even if that meant torturing himself.  
He then shoved the two fingers he had used earlier on me into my mouth, forcing me to taste myself. I hated it, but if this was the price I had to pay for being eaten out, honestly, I paid it gladly.  
When his fingers were coated in saliva, he prepared me so he could easily enter me.  
Once again, his mouth came close to my ear, this time he bit my ear lobe: 'Tell me just how bad you want me, babe. Moan my name as loud as you can. I want our neighbors to know my name even better.'  
I couldn't bear it anymore and obeyed. Every letter of his name that came over my lips made his skin crawl.  
'(Y/N), you make me so crazy. You know you do', he moaned with a husky voice.  
It was obviously enough obedience for him to finally take me, since he rammed into me with one rough thrust. The pain that this caused immediately subsided to more pleasure. His lips crashed on mine, moving his tongue into my mouth. I pulled back to catch my breath. After two deep breaths I started kissing him again. 'You - taste - so – fucking - sweet, babe', I stammered whenever he let me detach our lips for a moment.  
He placed both of his big, strong hands on my water-covered hips yet again. I wouldn't budge, with my legs wrapped tightly around him. That's why I loosened up a little and allowed him to move me up and down his full length.  
Every time he put all of him inside of me, only to pull out almost completely and ram back inside of me. My previous orgasm made every inch even more intense for me. Since his dick is not exactly short, every thrust felt like an eternal stream of pleasure.  
He pulled away from me, letting his lips trail down my jawline, shoulders, down to my breasts. The more kisses he placed there, the more I forgot about my surroundings. More moans uncontrollably escaped my mouth.  
'Baby, your mouth is going to be the death of me', I hummed at the same pace his lips trailed down my body.  
He only nodded, still being busy working his magic on me.  
Just a little after that, he ordered: 'Touch yourself. I don't exactly have a lot free hands here.'  
That's all I needed. I placed my hand just where his lips were moments before, rubbing the dark spots he left.  
'Down', he breathed out, obviously getting near his peak.  
He always wants us to finish simultaneously, not wanting me to be skipped out on when I'm close, so I did my best to finish when he does.  
I place my hand on his abs at first however, moving them along his prominent muscles. Only then I place my fingers on my clit, rubbing it slowly.  
He fixed his gaze on my fingers, pleasuring myself. After a few more deep thrusts, his hips begin stuttering, letting out a deep grunt.  
'How close are you?' His face was already starting to contort.  
'Almost there', I told the truth. The knot in my tummy was the best indication for that.  
'Good'  
It only took a few more thrusts to give me a second orgasm. My walls tightened around him as I rested my back on the tiles yet again. He wouldn't stop moving, helping he to ride out my peak. Everything I could perceive were his fingers, digging into my skin, his sloppy thrusts and the electricity flowing along every single nerve steadily.  
My new tightness also gave him release, as hot cum pooled into me.  
We both inhaled sharply, before moaning each others names:  
'(Y/N)~' and 'V', his nickname given by me, when I don't have enough power to say his whole name anymore.  
He let me back down to my shaky legs, holding me tight so I wouldn't trip and fall over. Then he sit down, pulling me in for a hug. The after-sex cuddles were the point his personality changed from rough bad-ass to caring husband material.  
'Let's get dressed and sleep, okay? You really killed me this time', I quietly whisper.  
He didn't answer, but rather turned off the shower and got a towel. The terry cloth he gently rubbed all over my body was soft. Once my skin was dry enough to not ruin the mattress, he carried me to our bedroom, tucking me into the big, warm blanket. While I was drifting off to sleep, he got my panties and one of his big T-Shirts, after he had out some some briefs. Without having to move the slightest bit, he dressed me with the comfortable fabric.  
Once he had snuggled up to my back and pressed his nose into the crook of my neck he said: 'I love you, (Y/N)', as he presses a soft kiss onto my cheek.  
I responded a faint: 'I love you too, Taehyung', before falling asleep at the same time he did.


End file.
